bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyōryū Fūsoku
Hyōryū Fūsoku is a partner of Shado's in the V-14 Criminal Organization. She's a weapon specialist and always finds way to smuggle things for operations, despite the odds of her finding it. Appearance: Hyōryū is a fairly-endowed, well-toned body, fair complexioned, young woman of early 20's appearance. She has dark red hair that has a slightly parted bangs that arc up enough for her face to be seen, and the back of her hair is pulled up at times into a short ponytail, or is let down to fall at the back of her neck. She also dark brown eyes, which uncannily light up red when angry or acting carnal in her actions. She has strange stylized tattoos on either of her shoulders, something testifying of her rough childhood and growing up in the criminal underworld society. Her attire usually includes tight dark colored shirts, wearing her twin gun holsters around each of her shoulders and usually wears tight jean shorts. Personality: Hyōryū is a fiery, hot-tempered, free-spirited person who's not afraid of speaking her mind nor holding back her emotions. She keeps her true emotions withheld only of the deepest of secrets or things that she hardly shares with anyone, including her compatriots of the V-14 organization. She treats her contracts as ordinary job would be, nonchalant about the odds and treats her profession as one would treat their house chores, even finding amusement in tense situations or difficult odds. Despite her crass mouth and easily angered personality, she brushes things off easy not one to hold grudges for long. She tries to keep a happy attitude, her sarcastic demeanor and jokes were one of easygoing and casual talk to her teammates, a way of socializing for herself. Unfortunately, when she becomes lathargic and annoyed, she's proned to make careless mistakes, such as her accidentally targeting Anton Semenov when she meant to kick Oliver Holmes, her excuse being that they switched places from how they usually approach her door. Synopsis: Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición Backround: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Expert Gunslinger: Hyōryū is highly specialized with using ranged weapons, using them with high skill and ability, showing years of use and training, able to take on the highest of opponents with her ability with Gunslinging alone. Hand-to-hand Specialist: Has an adept knowledge and understanding of hand-to-hand combat, she can take on enemies with high levels of Hakuda skill with matching or overcoming ability due to her wide-adaptible range of maneuvers and techniques she knows. Equipment/Paraphenilia Mk. II 'Jackal' Kidō Pistols:Simply designed, rapid cool-off time, able to fire off 200 explosive-potential Spiritual-rounds per minute, the Jackal is a lethal weapon that is found often found in pairs with Gang Leaders and High Echelon Criminals, these are known to be highly illegal and restricted to the Black Market in the Rukon Districts. These weapons were once a common sidearm during the wars Yurei Okuko suffered, but were later distributed and shipped out into Black Markets of other Soul Societies, including the Rukon Districts of the Seireitei Soul Society. Able to penetrate Adhuchas-Class Arrancar Hierro with ease, and can mar, eventually penetrate Vasto Lorde-Class Arrancar Hierro using High-grade rounds. The Executor: The Executor is the most dangerous of Hyōryū's weapons, coming with a long-range, artillery-grade Kidō Spiritual-rounds, firing off up to 12 rounds per minute. Its a personally remodded weapon founded during one of the wars she partook in, one of which she still will not discuss about, and made it the ultimate war weapon, capable of collapsing a 4 story tall building with one high powered shot, reducing a city block within 2 shots. She also has attachment on the underside of the long-range devestating weapon, one she trades out for either an auto-Kidō rifle, Energy-Shrapnel Shotgun, or a specialized Kidō Explosive-Launcher, all of which are easily interchangeable on her weapon. She only uses this weapon as a last resort, seeing it as a overkill for most missions or situations. Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Hyōryū's appearance & some of her weapons are based off of the Anime/Manga character Revy from Lagoon Black Lagoon. -Her tomboyish personality and often rough attitude is inspired to a degree from my RP partner Achrones150's character, Sakura Hojima. Quote(s): (To no one in particular) "Another F'ing day in Paradise."